


Warm Me Up

by blessarke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, blame 1D vault video, i don't know what to say, lovely horny boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessarke/pseuds/blessarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just LOVES to sit on Zayn's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif: https://31.media.tumblr.com/5dd0f46da4048327743645d6f7968bbf/tumblr_n22qm3XxRH1rqvriio2_500.gif  
> Because I'll never get over that.

Liam was all muscles, biceps and strenght, and holding Zayn in his strong arms was probably one of his favourite things on Earth. There was just one thing that Liam loved more: sitting on Zayn's lap, Zayn's arms encircling his waist, his thin fingers brushing against Liam's skin.  
  
They were watching a movie in their apartment on a lazy Saturday night, "Captain America" playing on tv and, of course, Liam was sitting on Zayn's lap. Zayn had always been thinner than him, but it never meant that he couldn't support Liam's weight: on the contrary, he always held Liam closer and closer until he was finally sitting on him.  
  
"Do you like the movie, babe?", Zayn asked whispering in Liam's ear.  
  
Liam trembled: Zayn's hot breath against his skin always made him shiver, plus Zayn's mouth was dangerously close to his neck. He just wanted Zayn to suck bruises on him, he wanted to feel his sloppy tongue on his skin all night long.  
  
"It's good but I don't particularly love it, you know, he's not as cool as Batman."  
  
"You know what? I don't particularly like it either."  
  
"Maybe Captain America can wait?", Liam asked hopefully turning to Zayn, biting on Zayn's bottom lip. He felt Zayn's erection growing under him and his arms holding Liam a bit tighter.  
  
"I think he can definitely wait", Zayn smirked before pausing the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
